dicefandomcom-20200214-history
Sungchul
Sungchul was a classmate of the main characters and could be described as a fair-weather friend of Dongtae's, having been the first to approach him when he began to improve his looks with Dice. Appearance Sungchul is a skinny boy with light brown hair and is seen mostly with a huge smile on his face. He is often seen wearing the school mandated uniform but in most recent chapters he is shown wearing a sky blue vest over a white t-shirt. Personality He is often seen with a smile on his face, but what is that smile hiding? History Sungchul is first introduced after the "Long Day Arc" after he enters Dongtae's guild. One day after receiving a quest from X he comes to Dongtae with a unique question. Lifting his phone he shows him a quest with the reward being a mystery/level up die. Sungchul is the first character shown to the reader to have a level up quest. During the class-wide quest to race to the courtyard Sungchul jumps to the opportunity and has no qualms grabbing and throwing back a girl just so he can be among the 20 first to arrive and be awarded Dice. He succeeds, but has his Die snatched by Daewoong. However, it is later revealed that Sungchul's quest was to break apart Dontae's guild. He joins Gilma's guild and begins recruiting traitors, slowly achieve his Golden Die quest. He tries to recruit Daewoong after he become a Cloaking A-Ranker, but failed. Gilma silenced Daewoong by knocking him unconscious. Sungchul then lured Dongtae into the traitors by pretending that he and the choir girls were being held on ransom, playing off of Dontae's self image of being a hero. When Gilma's guild attacks Dongtae, he receives his Golden Die, getting Levitation, which he finds virtually useless in the tunnel they were battling in. He is knocked unconscious by Dongtae. Later, at the end of the Babel Arc, he and the other traitors wake up. He witnesses Mooyoung killing Gilma and taking his dice. Fearing Mooyoung, he tries to flee. Mooyoung catches up with Time Pause, but X stops Mooyoung, saving Sungchul. Sungchul continues to flee, encountering Eunju and Miju when he lands. Miju begins to fight him for his A-Rank die, and Sungchul was too wounded and tired to put up a strong fight. Miju's Cloaking powers easily outmatch him, and he suffers from fatal wounds. Before he dies however, it begins to rain. He uses this to his advantage, as it exposes Miju's location, and he kills her swiftly. Sungchul gathers Miju's dice, as he witnessed Mooyoung do, but he can't find her Golden Die, as Eunju already took it. He flees the authorities, but dies of his wounds over the school, and his body falls. He is found by Mr. Kim, who roles his Golden Die. Powers and Abilities Sungchul uses his points mainly in his looks and eventually gets a Golden Die quest to break apart Dongtae's guild. He is successful, but is rewarded Levitation, which is virtually useless in the tunnel he was fighting Dontae in. In his battle with Miju, he was able to drop out of the sky and smash the ground with extreme force, as well as lift his victims and drop them, which nearly always was fatal. Relationships Dongtae: A member of the guild Dongtae made after the "Long Day Arc". Internally, he hated Dongtae, and wished to destroy his guild. References Category:Character Category:Dicer Category:Male Category:Deceased